A Blinding Passion
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: Echizen Ryoma transfers to Seishun Gakuen; There he meets the Regulars. As time passes he starts to gain feelings for a certain someone who excepts him for who he really is and before he knows it he's falling in love. This will not be an all romance fic
1. Prolouge

**This story idea came me while I was working on updating another story. That seems to be happning alot. Anyway I hope youll like it :)**

**Title: A Blinding Passion**

**Warning: Some language, no hard core Yaoi, a small kiss hear and there, some shonen ai. **

**Pairings: SECRET**

**Dislaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

A small smile graced the lips of a 10 year old Ryoma Echizen. He was currently running around the large, green court (Or so he had been told) and of course, playing tennis. He had started playing a couple of years ago and had surprisingly, became a natural; even with his disability.

Ryoma let out a sigh of frustration as the sound of a tennis ball whooshed by his ear. He could hear his father chuckling from the other side of the court. Ryoma turned to stare blankly into darkness at the spot where the sound of laughter was coming from.

"What with the frown Seishōnen?" Nanjirou asked teasingly. "Can't keep up with your fathers amazing tennis skills?" Although Ryoma couldn't see his father he could tell that he was wearing a giant smirk plastered right across his face.

His father had started teaching him the art of tennis when he had turned five. Many of his classmates, teachers, neighbours and even family members, had claimed that he would never be able to play. He had proved them wrong. It had taken him 5 long years, but he was now finally able to play half decent tennis, even with his disability.

"Mada Mada Dane," Ryoma muttered as he fished for another ball from his short's pockets. Getting into position he got ready to serve the ball. He gently tossed it high into the air and began counting down from ten. When he reached zero he jumped. SMACK!

His racket landed smack on the tennis ball sending it flying across the courts. "Thats the spirit Seishōnen!" His father shouted as they began another rally. Ryoma began panting and was having trouble keeping up. His father never played serious with him, but he never went easy on him either. Besides, how was he supposed to play other opponents if he expected them to go easy on him?

As Ryoma hit the ball across the courts he stopped and began listening carefully for the sound of his father's rackets. Judging from the sound of his father's feat shuffling across the courts, he was heading for the right corner of the green battlefield.

The sound of the impact caused by his father's racket reaching the tennis ball rang through his ears, it was now heading for his side of the court. Ryoma took a step forward, but that was his mistake. It was then that he realised the impact of the ball on his side of the court had been delayed and just as he went to take a step back the ball landed right behind him. His father had lobbed it.

Ryoma had to restrain himself from throwing a fit, after all, he was only a frustrated ten years old. Ryoma could hear his father approaching from the other side of the court. He lifted his head up as he felt his father place a hand on his head, wrap his arms around him and pull him in for a surprisingly comforting hug.

"Don't worry Ryoma, one day you'll become the best tennis player in America, then you'll move onto Japan, then the world," His father tried to be reassuring, but Ryoma could detect a hint of playfulness in his father's voice.

Ryoma just nodded, not knowing what to say. His father continued anyway. "Just because your blind does not mean you can't play tennis and NEVER let anyone convince you otherwise," His father's voice suddenly got serious. "Tennis is not about seeing a ball and chasing after it, it's about feeling the movement of the ball within your heart and soul and playing with everything you got,"

"Most importantly…It's about having fun,"

* * *

**Anyway, tell me what you think. I've read a few "Ryoma's blind, but amazing at tennis stories," but some just don't seem realistic. Like for instance when Ryoma's playing tennis he doesn't expierence any difficulty at all, even when he wasn't blind Ryoma still struggles.**

**So I hope you'll continue reading this.**

**PLZ Review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry this chapter took so line. The good thing is I kind of sort of have my thoughts for this story sorted out. **

**Title: A Blinding Passion**

**Warning: Some language, no hard core Yaoi, a small kiss hear and there, some shonen ai. **

**Pairings: SECRET**

**Chapter 1**

_**Introductions**_

* * *

Ryoma silently stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him with a slam. He could hear his father getting out of the opposite side of the car and walking towards him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Ryoma? We only moved last night, there's no need to rush," Nanjirou's voice was filled with concern. Ryoma sighed at his father's antics. He understood he was being a little rash, but he honestly couldn't care less.

He wanted to get this over with. He knew what was coming, it happened every time he transferred schools. Students would stare at him for the first few weeks, muttering things behind his back, as if he couldn't hear them. Everyone eventually got board of the constant gossip and got used to the idea him being blind. Some would continue to gossip, but he didn't pay any attention to them.

"Of course I am," Ryoma muttered and lifted his head to stare at where his father was standing.

"If you're absolutely sure you want to…" He was cut off as Ryoma stepped forward.

"I want to do this," Ryoma exclaimed confidently. He smiled as his father made a small sound of consent. Ryoma felt his father's hand grab his own and sighed, letting his father lead him towards the school.

As they entered he made sure to pay careful attention to the path they took towards the office. Go straight for five paces, turn right and walk 8 paces. Then turn left for one pace. Once they entered the office Ryoma took in the sound of rustling papers, pacing steps and sound of pencils scribbling furiously down on papers.

"I'm here to sign my son, Echizen Ryoma, up for school," Ryoma heard his father say, no doubt talking to the receptionist.

"Of course please feel free to take a seat, I'll alert the principal," The receptionist had a very high pitched voice. Ryoma could just imagine her; girly, clothed in everything pink, always clad in heals and always flirting with guys. Ryoma could hear her heals clacking against the floor as she returned a couple of minutes later.

"He would like to speak with you," The receptionist explained, but as Ryoma and Nanjirou both stood up she stopped them. "Only you,"

Ryoma understood she was talking about his father. He went to sit down, but was stopped as a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. He 'looked' behind him and smiled reassuringly at his father. He knew his father wouldn't leave him if Ryoma didn't want him to. His father, getting the message, gave his shoulder one final squeeze before following the receptionist.

As he waited, Ryoma vaguely wondered what his classmates would be like. Would they be stuck up and snobbish? Kind and sweet? Compassionate and artistic? Or maybe they would be ignorant and rude. Whatever they were, Ryoma just hoped they wouldn't bug him.

Ryoma's head snapped up as he heard his father leave the principal's office. He stood up and waited to hear what the principal had, had to say.

Nanjirou paused before explaining t him what would be happening. "The principal has been notified of your condition. He will alert the teachers before you head to your classes. Since you've already completed your entrance examine before arriving here they are currently making your schedule and preparing a uniform for you. Oh and if you haven't already guessed you got 100% on the exam."

Ryoma nodded as his father's words sunk in. The entrance examine had been relatively easy, at least for him it had. He began to wonder what color the uniforms were. Whatever the color he just hoped they weren't orange; He looked absolutely horrible in orange.

"There's something else," Nanjirou murmured; Ryoma instantly detected uncertainty in his voice. "The principal was wondering if you would mind taking second year classes and third year English. He said he had never seen anyone score that high on the entrance examine, especially a first year, blind or not."

Ryoma thought about it for a moment than shrugged. Second year classes would provide a challenge for him. Even though he doubted third year English could be any harder than first year. After all, he had grown up in America.

"Why not?" He said, nonchalantly. His father, seemingly reassured by his answer, sat down beside him. They sat there for about 15 minutes before they received his schedule and school uniform. The receptionist also gave them his class number.

"What color is it?" Ryoma asked the second they stepped out of the office.

"What color is what?" Nanjirou looked down at his son in confusion.

"The uniform Baka Oyaji!" What else would he possibly be asking about? Sometimes his father really irritated him.

"Oh...it's black with a white undershirt," Nanjirou explained.

Ryoma nodded; he could live with black. "So where's my classroom?" Ryoma asked.

Nanjirou glanced down at the paper in his hand, "Your home room is on the second floor, Room A. You will be taking English on the third floor with the third years, Classroom B."

Ryoma thought that over for a moment. The stairs themselves would be easy enough, it's the classrooms he was worried about. Then again, as long as he stayed with someone from his class it would be okay.

"You ready?" Nanjirou questioned and Ryoma nodded in confirmation. Together they made their way up to the second floor, Ryoma made sure to pay careful attention to where he was going. Ryoma felt his father halt and knew they must be standing in front of his classroom.

Turning to face his father he took a small breath to calm the slight twinge in his nerves. "I guess your leaving now." Though Ryoma would never admit it, he was a bit nervous.

"Yeah," Nanjirou murmered and Ryoma could tell by his father's voice that his father was anxious when it came to leaving him here. "You sure you're okay with this?"

Ryoma sighed in exasperation. "For the millionth time, yes." He muttered irratibly. Then in a softer note he murmered. "See ya."

"I'll pick you up after Tennis practise. You are trying out right?" Nanjirou asked.

"Of course I am Baka Oyaji!" Ryoma replied back. He stood waiting for his father's retreating footsteps and was surprised when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him, before retreating just as suddenly as they had come.

"See ya Seishounen," Nanjirou whispered.

Once Ryoma was sure his father was gone he knocked lightly on the door. He could hear the sounds of pencils halting their work and rushed walking. He could tell the door was opened by the slight creak of the door hinges.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student, I'm Ms. Shiriko . Please come in," Ryoma knew instantly the speaker was female. Judging from the tone of her voice she sounded like she was in her late thirties, early forties. She was no doubt the teacher and judging by how she spoke she wasn't to girly, but also not to strict.

Ryoma followed the teachers footsteps as she guided him to the center of the class. She had no need to get her class's attention. Ryoma could tell from the whispered conversation throughout the room that everyone had already noticed him.

"Class this is our new transfer student. His family has just moved from America and even though he is the age of a First Year, because of his high score on the entrance exam he will be taking classes with you," Ms. Shiriko voice rang throughout the class room. Nowshe turned and placed a hand on his shoulder turning him to face the class. "Please introduce yourself."

Ryoma nodded. "Echizen Ryoma, Yoroshiku," He began. "I play tennis and if you already haven't noticed I'm blind in both eyes."

* * *

**A/N**

**How was it? Next chapter introduces the regulars :)**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
